False Illusions
by beno11180
Summary: An unidentified murderer kills Ben's parents indirectly, by roasting them alive. This is the story of said Ben who wants revenge. Follow him through his adventures and trials to find out who the murderer is.
1. False Illusions 1

A spark of truth. A spark of an idea. A spark of hope.

A spark of...flame.

The first thing he heard was the splintering of wood. His eyes shot back, and his senses gradually returned. He felt heat, and saw red all around him. He was in mortal danger. Then he realized there was smoke and flame. In the distance, he also heard laughter. Evil, maniacal laughter. He rushed out of his room and proceeded to his parents' room. As he sprinted along the wooden corridor, he heard floors creaking and crashing. He reached his parents' room door and opened it. Flames engulfed the room and smoke was all around. He heard someone whisper, and he saw two charred corpses in the leering flame. He fell to the floor, tears enveloping his face. He gave a cry, silent, his lungs gave out. The flame threw soot in his face. It hurt, but not as much as the loss he had suffered. Tears running down, his face, he vowed he would kill the one responsible. His heart heavy, he exited the room and made his way over to the front door. Cold wind met him, as if offering its condolences. One thing also became more prominent. The laughter. It was a stupid, silly laugh which mocked him. His chest heaved with anger. He spared a glance at the source of the laughter and saw a female about his age, with ponytails and blue clouds painted across her pale skin. Turning away, he vowed that he'd kill her. He ran away, in the cold dark and hearing the same laugh.

The laughter didn't cease. Ben opened his eyes, a grim smile on his face as he saw that soon Jinx would die. He had discovered that she was a constant problem for Piltover, and by killing her, he would avenge his parents, as well as ridding the police force of her. He had anticipated she would be here at around this time, and he was right. He backed off the wall he was leaning on and jumped off the building, rushing towards the laugh which still haunted him.

'Eeek! You scared me' Jinx complained in a high-pitched voice, 'Do that again and I'll shoot you' Jinx abruptly erupted in a continuous laugh.

The laugh enraged Ben and he drew his sword and pointed it at Jinx.

'Hey, why do you want to kill me? What have I ever done to you?'

Ben stood in a silent battle against himself. Part of him knew that he had no proof that Jinx was the real murderer, but the fact that she loved bombing stuff, and was exactly the same girl he had seen the night his parents had been killed. Anger got the upper hand against reason as he lifted his sword-

He felt sharp pain as something big and metallic hit his body. He was sent staggering backwards, where he crashed into a wall.

'What the hell were you gonna do to my sister?' Vi erupted

Ben tried breathing through his hurt ribs as he tried to piece together the fact that Jinx, Piltover's most wanted criminal was Vi, the law enforcement officer's sister. He knew the police force was no easy thing to mess with, so he knew he had to run away from all three of them, Jinx included.

Sure enough, Caitlyn caught up with Vi ' 'What happened Vi? Are you allright?'

'I'm fine, but this guy isn't going to be.'

Ben sensed the hostility in Vi's voice, and knew he had only seconds to run away.

He got up, not minding the pain, and sprinted down the path. Vi was still after him, and he knew she had more stamina than him. He knew where he needed to go. He climped on top of a building with Vi on his heels, then in a swift motion dashed back underneath Vi, climbed down and entered a manhole. He closed the lid quietly behind him and trudged down the sewer path, splashing filthy water in his wake.

The manhole splashed into the water, and an angry Vi climbed down. 'Come and fight, you damned coward'

Ben laid down onto the dry timber, hearing Vi's voice fade away. He closed his eyes. I couldn't get Jinx. He punched his timber bed. Why am I even sleeping on this? Jinx could set fire to it and kill me as well. He laid there glumly as fitful sleep took over.


	2. False Illusions 2

When Ben got out of the manhole, the sun was shining brightly which made him close his eyes and lose his footing. He crashed into the sewage water. that's a nice start to the day, he thought, furrowing his brow. He got up, and began walking to the Piltover river. He caught a couple of fish, and headed out of the city. He set up a fire and meanwhile, cleaned the fish and ate a hasty meal.

He sighed, got up, and kicked the camp-fire, until it stopped burning. Looking around, he saw no-one and left the charcoal lying on the floor. As he entered the city of progress, he kept an eye out for anyone who might jump him, particularly Vi. HHe saw nothing of immediate interest, and spent an hour walking round and doing odd jobs. Then he spotted a regal stand, with people gathering around it. He figured why not join them?

He walked towards the stand and waited for the people to say what they had to say.

Suddenly, a commotion was heard along the street and a procession of guards appeared.  
Benjamin recognized them as being Institute guards and among them were Swain and Leblanc.

Leblanc approached the stand and addressed the people

'Fellow citizens of Piltover. I come to bring good tidings, as I have to your neighbouring countries. The League of Legends is reopening. I urge anyone who feels strong enough to win and become world champion to step up. Touraments will be held. The prize money

'Oh hey' Ben froze as felt his arm being turned around his back. Vi stood there, devilishly grinning. Fuck he thought.

'Uh, Leblanc is talking about some very important stuff regarding thee strongest champions. I bet you can kill them all one-handed, huh?' Ben grimaced as his arm turned even more.

'You low scum. You're almost as low as your head will be when I'm through with you'.

Ben winced as Vi ran one big metallic finger across his throat.

'Vi what the hell are you doing?'

'Er, no cupcake, you've got the wrong idea. I was just making him piss his pants'. Ben got thrown violently aside and stumbled into the crowd.

Among cries of indignation, Ben escaped the street, with Vi on his trails.

Through clever turning through streets, Ben was able to escape Vi.

Well, the League is opening. Maybe I should find the time to get revenge... on my parents' killer.

He sighed and set off down the road, the sun a deep red setting down behind him.


	3. False Illusions 3

The sun rose, but Ben was sill sleeping. He had made it to a quiet sleeping spot during the night and settled down. He rolled in his sleep. Smoke filled the room. He shifted unsteadily and sat up. He blinked as if reassuring himself it was a dream. He sighed and stretched his legs. Getting up, he cast his gaze northward. He spotted a caravan heading, he presumed, to the League institute. He decided to hail them, packed up his few belongings and headed after them. Keeping a fast pace, he managed to reach them and shouted his greetings.

Out of the caravan exited an assassin, The sinister blade. Ben knew she was a famed assassin and approached with hesitation.

'What do you want kid?'

'Greetings, DuCoteau, I was wondering if you were going to the league?'

'Gods, you're polite. And what does it matter to you where I'm going?'

'Coz, you know, if you're heading for the institute, we could go together.'

'By the gods, that would be nice.' Ben grinned. 'And we could talk about all the things we have in common.' And we could play with barbie dolls and sigh 'What a beautiful day'.

Ben's grin vanished. 'Fine, so I'll have to walk all the way, I thought it was worth a shot, but then a bitch showed up.'

'If I were you I'd stay my tongue.' warned Katarina with a hiss.

'Not even your other members are this violent. I thought it ran in all the Noxians, but you are one heck of a bitch.'

'Its nice isn't it', smiled Katarina, 'crushing people's dreams, knowing you are in full control. Well, bye, bye, name not specified.'

Ben turned to go when he sensed a blade flying at him. He dodged, barely and saw Katarina looking at him in mock terror.

'Next time you see me, I'll be slitting your throat.'

Ben sprinted away and ended up far ahead of the caravan. Try as he might, he could not get rid of the cold shivers which tended to run down his spine every 10 minutes.

At long last, dusk was setting, and Ben began searching for a spot to set up camp.

He spotted a nice clearing in some trees and decided to set up camp in a dry spot. He decided to hunt further down where he spotted some bears and set up some traps.

Well, I sure hope I catch something. One day without food I can take, but not two. He laid down on the soft grass and fell asleep instantly.


	4. False Illusions 4

Ben woke up and found a blonde woman sleeping near him. Wtf? Regaining his senses, he realized that it was Luxanna Crownguard of Demacia, and that she was too close for comfort. He began to get up slowly when Lux rolled over and rubbed against him. Ben froze instatly, and rolled from under her. He got up with an intake of breath and turned around.

There before him, was Garen. Ben found himself awkwardly apologizing to Garen.

Garen laughed. 'What did you do?' I saw her, she was rubbing against you like a bitch in heat. Now, come and listen to a song I made.'

I chose top lane

and picked a shield

Helped with blue, to my lane I ran

My foe I would soon have yield.

While he tried to farm and avoid my skills,

he tried to retaliate I silenced him

I forced him to the knees against his will

And the light for him grew dim.

When I was bot lane I saw their carry,

I hid in a bush,

I knew he was weary,

I yelled shush

To my hungering sword

And sent his head due north.

And yet, they all just flamed,

called me a easy champ,

I would never get played

and then jax ran away with his lamp.

Spin to Win

Spin to Wiiin

They tried to dodge my aa

Spin to Win

'Um Garen you don't know how to sing. Sorry bro'

'Ah, goddamnit!' Garen exclaimed

Out of the bush appeared a guy holding a lance.

'Ahh' Ben yelled.

'What's the matter Garen? Are we under attack?'

'Attack?' Another guy who Ben recognized as Jarvan IV appeared. 'Topple their forces!'

'Guys, hold on. There is no attack', Garen said. 'Instead the guy which we so rudely walked on has woken up and found my sister rubbing against him.'

'Really now? Jarvan regarded Ben with interest 'What did you do to her? Tell me. Uh for uh research of course. She's never been one to do such things.'

'Pervert!' Xin accused Jarvan. So, go on tell us what you did.'

'Relax guys, he did nothing.' Garen explained. 'Ey, what did you say your name was again?'

Eliciting no response, Garen turned around and saw Ben gazing into the distance.

Looking in the direction Ben was facing, Garen saw a caravan."Hey guys, its a caravan."

"Noxians", Ben said simply.

The demacians all looked again and saw that he was right.

As the caravan halted to a stop, Ben knew who it was.

The red-haired noxian walked out of the caravan and winked at Garen.

In a flash, she teleported near Ben and he saw a bright silver flash heading towards him.

The silver dagger stopped inches away from his face. Katarina jerked her hand back stiffly.

'I told you,you'd find me slicing your throat. But unfortunately, I'm not entitled to kill anyone while I'm in the league', she said with disappointment in her tone.

This bitch is crazy, Ben thought, she actually feels sorry for not murdering innocent people.

Katarina turned around noticing the demacian group. 'Hey guys, where's your caravan? I would have thought you'd travel in style.'

'Well, uh'... began Garen.

'We came on foot, so we can begin training for the hardships of the league', declared Jarvan. He blinked.

'Impressive. I always knew a strong man like you would do things the hard way. I like things hard as well'. Katarina pushed playfully at Garen.

In another flash, she was at her caravan, and the door closed.

'Garen, demacia is a better cause to fight for than that noxian bitch'. Jarvan told Garen, who was frozen in place.

'Yes, yes of course, uh Demacia! I'm cumming' he whispered.

'Guys, meet you in a few minutes okay?' Garen said while hurrying off into the bushes.

'So guys, why don't you have a caravan?' Ben asked.

'Well, we were on the hunt for a huge beast. It was enormous. Yet, we didn't find it, and our caravan got crashed'.

'Why were you chasing a beast?'

'Game, my friend, game. Its the thrill of the hunt chasing the beast'. Jarvan said. 'And of course, the meat is good as well'.

'So, Ben, where are you headed?' asked Xin.

'I was headed for the institute.'

'You're taking part in the league?' asked Jarvan.

No, I have a...vendetta against a particular someone. I am certain the institute will be the best place to start my search'.

'Really? What did they do?'

'Uhhhhh' Ben said. 'I have no idea, i have no evidence yet, only my instincts. I'm searching.'

'Well, we all are searching' Jarvan held Ben's hand. 'So, you want to join us? Its better than going alone and you might get lucky with Lux.'

'Ok, sure.'

'Great, welcome aboard friend' Xin said.

'Ahhh.' A particularly happy Garen walked up to them. 'So friends, what have you been talking about?'


	5. Random note

So hello guys, I have been kind of inactive lately. That was primarily because

1. I hate writing lemons+not good(At some point I will continue the story ADbTW mainly because I had such a good plot, but I don't know how to pass Ben's time while in the institute, apart from fucking every female thing he sees. Still...)

2. I had no time : This time I've instantly uploaded four chapters at one go and this story has been given priority, apart from one other (probably failed lemon I'm writing)

3. Anyway guys, my activity is not always the same. I might do three chapters in one week or one in a whole month!  
But, you can just check monthly, or else I might cosider making a fb page to tell you guys when I've updated.

As always, leave your reviews and do't hesitate to tell me any ideas you might have. I'm open to criticism and there might be some spelling mistakes as well.

Thanks guys, Stay awesome

Sincerely yours,

beno11180


	6. False Illusions 5

A backpack fell down in the grass. An exhausted Jarvan fell dto the ground, panting. Ben groaned, flexed his muscles and dropped intothe ground as well. Xin was quick to follow.

'Huh, where's Garen?' Ben asked, his eyelids drooping heavily. He felt exhausted. They had been walking for two whole days now and he hadn't been able to sleep at night, mostly due to the the fact of retreating somewhere to sleep and then waking up in the night to find lux near him, with her breasts thrust towards him.

Well', panted Jarvan, 'he had to carry Lux at around somewhere over there', he pointed into the distance.

'So, he would be arriving shortly, if he didn't fall down already'.

Ben breathed the scent of the grass, relaxing on the ground, he let go of his troubles and slept peacefully.

The sun was red on the horizon when Ben woke up. He noticed Jarvan and Xin were still sleeping and Garen was nowhere to be found.

He got up and looked around him. He decided to go look for Garen himself so they could continue on their way.

Leaping into the forest, he took a slow walk around. It looked very dark and could have anything prowling around.

'Garen!'

Ben, hearing no response, tried again.

'Garen, we need to go'

'Come on man, you need to go win for Demacia-'

A rustling from a nearby bush startled Ben who reached instantly for his sword.

A cute orange creature with huge eyes came out. Jumping up, he yelled 'Demaglia!'

Wtf?

The critter rushed back.

Ben chased after him. The critter was fast, although Ben felt he was letting him follow him.

But why?

Ben soon saw the opening of a dark and unlit cave.

The creature jumped into it.

Ben took hesitant steps inside the cold frosted cave.

Suddenly, a huge breathing came from inside.

A furry monster pressed up against him. He could see its huge eyes glaring at him. It opened its mouth and bellowed. Ben shut his eyes.

The creature was gone and Ben hesitantly unfroze and considered retracing his steps.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind.

'Oh Ben', Lux exclaimed. 'Did you come to save us?'

'Yea', we need to be on our way.

'What did you come here for?'

'Well', Garen said he noticed a beast entering this cave and wanted to hunt him down.' But we got seperated. Oh, I'm so happy to see you'  
Lux hugged Ben tightly.

A beast? Was it that huge monster? Why didn't it kill me? And where did that small monster go? Was it his mother? Or his father, judging by the fact he had been so agressive.

Ben, feeling the need to settle things out, asked her 'Um Lux, are you by chance in love with me?'

Lux put a hand on Ben's chest and he couldn't help but feel good. 'How did you notice? I was trying so hard not to be obvious.'

'Yea...'

'The scoundrels shall pay!'

Garen was charging towards them. Ben looked into his eyes and noticed he had been made mad for some reason. Not hesitant with his sword, Ben knew he would he have the upper hand because Garen would not be thinkking straight.#

He decided a swift knock to the temple would knock him out for a couple of hours by which time he would return to normal (hopefully).

He lunged and smote Garen down.

Lux screamed. She rushed to Garen and shook him. When he did not wake, she turned to Ben and scratched and clawed at him.

Ben grabbed her firmly. 'Lux, its allright, he's not dead, he'll just be unconscious for a while.'

Lux's screams quieted down. Then she fell to the floor sobbing. 'Lux!'

Ben looked at the huge man lying on the floor and sighed.

He went over and checked his pulse. Seeing he had one, Ben nodded, relieved, yet still doubtful.

'Hey, Lux, come over here, check his pulse, he's still alive. And help me carry him?'

Lux crawled over to Garen and put a hand over his pulse. 'You're right.' Her eyes were brimming with tears. 'He's not dead.'

'Great' now help me carry him', Ben told her.

WHAT?! Lux erupted 'You think I'm your fucking mule? You brought him down, you carry him.'

Ben began to get angry and tackled this in a different approach.

'All right, fine, leave your brother in this cold cave where he can catch a cold. Or that beast might come back to finish him.'

Lux turned around and walked stiffly up to him.

'Fine'

Ben grabbed Garen and lifted him, groaning underneath the weight. He motioned for Lux to grab his legs. Proceeding in this way, they exited the cave.


	7. False Illusions 6

A storm of fire and thunder raged across the landscape. A war between two factions, runeterra. And yet, the scene shifted and he now saw a standing pillar among the cleaved bodies, a sight that showed what remained of the war.

Nothing.

The landscape was charred with blood, tears of the innocent. Ben felt anger as he looked towards the massacre.

'Innocents' he thought, 'war takes all'.

The starry night took him by surprise as he sat up and looked around the quiet landscape.

Lux was wide awake near him.

'Hey Ben' she said. She kissed him.

Ben felt a strange darkness from Lux and broke the kiss.

'What do you want?'

'Hmm...lots of things. Who are you?'

'I don't know', Ben said. Suddenly his head began to ache. 'Let me go, I'm not feeling well'.

'I'll make you feel better', said Lux with a grin as she stripped his shirt off.

'Let me go for fuck's sake lux!'

He got out and rushed away when suddenly he was trapped in a prism of light.

'Ben, we can do this the hard way or the easy way.' Lux cocked her head quizzically. 'Your choice.;

'GAREN!'

'No-one can hear you, Ben. Now, show me your power.'

Ben breathed over the still water. He couldn't believe what had happened to him the previous night. Lux...

Lux... He got up and walked back to the camp.

The sun rising over the horizon, he saw Lux walking towards him. 'Hey Ben, you're up early.'

Ben didn't acknowledge her.

'Garen!'

'GAREN!'

Ben exclaimed remembering the way he hadn't been able to talk to Garen.

'Hey, I'm up, I'm up Ben.' Garen walked over to him. 'What do you want?'

'Well, we need to get to the institute'.

Yea, yea, here come Xin and Jarvan'.

'Hey Garen, are you better now?'

'Yea, I sure am. Let's go and win this league.'

They set off towards the rising sun.

Throwing open the gates, Jarvan marched in.

The others followed behind.

'This way.'

A clerk inspected them.

'How come you didn't come with your other partner?'

'We got seperated'

She looked at him suspiciously.

'Look Orianna, just punch us in.'

'Fine'.

'Wait, who are you?' she said, pointing at Ben

'Well...' Ben began

'He's with us' Garen told her.

'Demacia... only one substitute?'

'He's not taking part. They're still coming.'

'Ok...done'

'You can pass through'

The doors opened and they passed through one by one.

'Oh hi Garen' Katarina was the first person they saw in the institute.

'Are you free for tonight?'

'We need to make up our plans. I'm sure you need to do yours as well.'

'Or aren't you taking part?' asked Jarvan.

'Hahhaha of course I'm taking part. That eager not to have me beat your ass up?'

'Kata, where have you been?'

'Oh hey, Garen' Darius acknowledged Garen.

'My spinning buddy'

'Why don't you say that to the slut standing beside you?'

'Oh Garen!' Katarina, shocked, looked sadly at Garen.

Garen grit his teeth.

Jarvan pressed onwards and Darius looked menacingly at Garen.

'Well, well, look who's here! Bushren!' Talon laughed.

'And who is this you have with you? Oh God Demacia needs other people to fight for them?'

'Hahaha!'

'Shut up, ass!'

'We don't talk to noxian scum' Jarvan spat on the ground.

The team pushed on.

'We should talk to Leblanc' Garen suggested.

'Yea, we can get our rooms.' approved Xin.

They strode onwards and climbed a flight of stairs.

'So you finally arrived', Vayne said peering above her glasses.

'Yea we ran into a bit of trouble,' Garen said.

'Well you sure took your sweet time.'

'We had to help this guy. He got attacked by a pack of wolves. It was terrible.' exclaimed Garen

'Really? How come no-one's bitten. If it was terrible, surely someone might have suffered injuries.'

'I think you're lying to me, Garen Crownguard. But that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you finally arrived. All of you'

'Go talk to Leblanc. Then we'll go and make our plans.'

As vayne left, xin knocked on the door.

'Come in'

'Oh, what a lovely surprise, I was wondering where you guys had stuck your heads in.'

'Yea, we got held up.'

'How much did the caravan cost?'

'Not as much as we're gonna have when we win this league.' said xin.

'Haha, I hardly think that's gonna be the case.'

'And who is this you have with you? Did you save him from a pack of wolves?'

'Well actually, we kinda found him sleeping and set up camp near him. Unfortunately, some people don't know how to distinguish near from on.' Garen looked pointedly at Lux.

'Oh come on, he looked all alone, as if his parents had abandoned him.'

'My parents didn't abandon me, bitch.'

'What's with the aggressive tone?' asked Lux

'Would you mind shutting the fuck up and not say anything? Especially about things you don't understand.'

'So Leblanc, where are our rooms?'

Well... here 96, 97, 98, 99 and 14. Leblanc handed the last key to Ben.

'Why am I not with the others?'

'You're not Demacian.' she simply said.

'Don't worry Ben, we'll come and see you.' Garen said.

'Just don't bring Lux' Ben advised.


End file.
